SHIRLEY FENETTE!
by LisLiBrit
Summary: And so Shirley caused trouble again! Trouble for Lelouch, trouble for Kallen, trouble for Milly, trouble for EVERYONE! "Shirley Fenette..." Rolo mumbled on the name as he was dripping with the paint Shirley accidentally threw on him. FUN. SHIRLEY. FUN.
1. Lelouch's phone

**A/N: A simple 'drabble' composing of many chapters.  
**

**Disclaimer: Ah, yes, Code Geass. No, I will not make an R3. Yes, yes, I see. No, I do not own Code Geass! I can't make an R3 because I don't own this! The people at Tokyo does! Not ME!**

**Lelouch: *smirk* Says the girl who claims me for herself.**

**Disclaimer: Oh shut up Lelouch! I _sooo _didn't claim you.**

**Lelouch: LisLiBrit, February 6, "Lelouch the Black Prince is mine! Only mine."- LisLiBrit**

**Disclaimer: ...**

* * *

**Short Story: Lelouch's phone  
**_**Isn't really part of the whole story. Just a drabble. **_

* * *

Kallen was somewhere in the Black Knights headquarters when her phone rang, indicating a text message was received.

* * *

_**Sender: Lelouch  
Subject: (none)  
Message: We need you at the Student Council. NOW.**_

* * *

_**Sender: Kallen  
Subject: NO  
Message: NO.**_

* * *

_**Sender: Lelouch  
Subject: (none)  
Message: We really do need you.**_

* * *

_**Sender: Kallen  
Subject: (none)  
Message: The great Lelouch vi Britannia asked me to go back to Ashford knowing that I would be betting my life and the Order of the Black Knights? What is wrong with you Lelouch.**_

* * *

_**Sender: Lelouch  
Subject: Shirley  
Message: Vi Britannia? –Shirley**_

* * *

"Fudge." A simple word escaped Kallen's mouth. "Lelouch is going to kill me."


	2. Milly's Videochat

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN CODE GEASS but I do wish to be Emperor Lelouch's consort.**

**Lelouch: I don't plan on having consorts of such.**

**Disclaimer: ... what about C.C.? Kallen? Shirley?**

**Lelouch: That question will not be answered.**

**Disclaimer: Oh Lelouch...**

* * *

**Another drabble. Continuation of the drabble earlier. This is basically still not part of the story.**

* * *

"Sh-Shirley?" Lelouch said the orange-haired maiden's name as he shook with what he just saw.

Shirley trolling over Lelouch's phone.

The phone which he accidentally left at the student council room... the one connected with the Order of the Black Knights.

"_With all people, why Shirley?" _ Lelouch thought.

Shirley's face suddenly turned red for the moment. "I-I was.. ah..." Shirley hesitated finding for an excuse. "I-I saw your phone and I.. I decided to g-give it to you!" Shirley said as she handed the phone to Lelouch.

Lelouch took the phone. "Thanks Shirley." Lelouch simply replied. _"I hope Shirley didn't see anything involving the Black Knights." _He thought.

Shirley then left the room still red-faced from her embarrassment. "So Lulu has been contacting Kallen." She eased her jealousy. "I should not worry about that. Kallen said there is nothing going on between them." She went back to her lively state and a smile escaped her face. "Oh Lulu."

* * *

Suddenly, Lelouch's phone rang. He saw the name on the screen displaying: **KALLEN**

He opened his phone and read the message.

* * *

_**Sender: Kallen  
Subject: vi Britannia  
Message: Ah...er... Shirley, it's nothing.. really.**_

* * *

Upon reading the message, Lelouch widened his eyes in horror. He quickly read their past conversation. "Shirley..." he mumbled her name.

* * *

"Hmm... if there is nothing going on between them, then why did Kallen called Lelouch, vi Britannia? I know that the vi Britannia Lelouch is indeed the deceased prince... the 11th prince...but that is Lelouch Lamperouge we are talking about! He is not the same as the deceased prince. They are not one of the same, am I right Milly?" Shirley asked Milly eagerly.

Milly, after hearing what Shirley just said, froze. _"Should I keep the secret?... I should or... Lelouch will kill me... wait... what excuse will I use on Shirley then?" _

"I'm sure it was nothing Shirley. Maybe Kallen simply admired him that she started calling him with the name of a noble." Milly simply smiled. _"You owe me a lot Lamperouge." _she thought.

"I suppose you are right..." Shirley said.

"Oh right! I better be back then! I still have some projects to do. Oh and Ms. President, the clubs are complaining with the decrease in budget." Shirley said as she grabbed her bag and headed towards the exit.

"Decrease in budget? But I never decreased the budgets..." Milly said with a confused look.

"Remember the funding for the gigantic pizza, I decreased every club's budget by 2% just to get enough for that." Shirley said with a rather embarrassed smile.

"Bye Prez!"

And with that she left the room.

* * *

Milly sighed and went back to the computer wherein she was doing an admission letter to a TV Station before Shirley came in.

**Name: Milly Ashford  
Rank: Noble**

Wanted Position: Newsc|

A messaged popped at the screen.

* * *

**Incoming VideoChat from 5 people  
Do you accept multiple video chatting?**

* * *

Milly clicked yes and with that, she was chatting with 5 different people. The windows opened and the webcam started functioning.

It revealed that those 5 people were, The Science Club, Art Club, Swimming Club, Music Club and the Rugby Club.

They were ALL complaining about their budget. Milly simply gave them an apologetic smile. "Eheh... I will take care of the budgets. Just please, calm down." she said.

Slowly, the chatroom among them became larger and larger. Almost every minute, another club would join.

* * *

_**Fantasy Seduction Club joined 3 minutes ago**_

_**Baseball Club joined 2 minutes ago**_

_**Martial Arts Club joined a few seconds ago**_

* * *

"**SHIRLEY FENETTE!**" she exclaimed her name at the top of her lungs.

* * *

**A/N:  
****Like it or Hate it?  
****Review please :D**


	3. Villetta's phone

**Ashford Academy  
Between R1 and R2**

**2017 a.t.b.**

**The real Shirley Fenette! story begins here~**

* * *

"M-Ms. Villeta..." Shirley mumbled on her teacher's name.

Accidentally, Shirley knocked off Villeta's phone off the table.  
Her phone dropped and broke.

Unfortunately, it was the phone with the security pass to the underground office.  
They change the pass once in a while and Villeta haven't memorized the pass for this week.  
She kept a copy of it in her phone. It was also the phone she is contacted with during emergencies or battles.

And when it broke, she just imagined what her fellow comrades would be doing without her.

"Where is Lieutenant Nu?"  
"Let's watch the security videos."  
"Anyone for pizza?"  
"Wooo! Ms. Villeta isn't here!"  
"Rolo killed one of our ageants again..."  
"Where is she?"  
"Urgent battle with the Black Knights! Where is she!"

Villeta's face was emotionless for a while. Her mind focused on one thing.  
The cellphone.

"How am I supposed to... what are they... the Black Knights... they can't contact me... how can I get the pass.."  
thoughts similar to those roam around her mind.

The cellphone, unfortunately, was the ones used by the Purist faction.  
They were created specifically for the use of the Purist faction... meaning, there is nothing else similar to it now.

She can get the pass from Rolo but... Rolo is gone with Lelouch to a fishing trip off somewhere.  
They won't be back for a week.

Maybe she can contact one of her comrades through Ashford.  
But everything there is recorded... she could get caught. Security is tight and her fellow comrades communicate with each other through the phone only.

"Ms. Villeta... I'm sorry." Shirley said with a face which is about to cry. "I'm sorry... I'm gonna buy you a new one!" she said... pleading the secret agent.

"Nonsense." Villeta answered. "That phone is worth more than what you think. A phone replacing won't do." she said.

"Shirley, you really are clumsy." Villeta said before leaving the room.

She left Shirley there.

She pitied the girl as she knew that Shirley dropped the phone by accident but she has to keep her cover in. Any slight change in personalities can easily trigger unsuspecting people.

"I guess I have to wait for Rolo." Villeta mumbled.

* * *

**Fishing Trip with Rolo**

"Nii-san." Rolo said as he grabbed the newly cooked fish. "Isn't it rude to leave Ms. Shirley like that?" Rolo wondered as something happened before they left.

'flashback'

"Lulu! Rolo! Where are you guys going?" Shirley said as she ran towards them.

Lelouch didn't mind her and ignored the poor girl. Rolo looked at his brother telling him to pity Shirley.

Shirley was still running after them when she slipped at the floor.

"Ouch..." Shirley exclaimed.

Lelouch took the chance and grabbed Rolo downstairs. "If you want a fishing trip, Hurry!" Lelouch exclaimed. "But Ms. Shirley..." Rolo said.

'flashback end'

"I guess I was pretty hard on Shirley." Lelouch said, feeling guilty.

"I wonder what is she doing now..." Lelouch said.

* * *

**Ashford Academy**

"Shirley..." Clyda, one of Shirley's roommates knocked on their room's door. "Shirley, open up the door. Stop crying please." Clyda said with concern on her voice.

"I'm sure Ms. Villeta won't mind." Clyda said.

Shirley then opened the door. Her face hidden beneath her bangs. "It's not that..." Shirley said.

She let Clyda in the room and she locked the door.

"It's just that I'm too clumsy and absent-minded. I broke Ms. Villeta's phone and even Lulu started avoiding me." Shirley stated.

"I'm sure they'll find sometime to care for you. Don't worry, just believe in yourself, Shirley." Clyda said.

"Thanks." Shirley said and she started cry.


	4. Ballroom Dancing Part 1

It was 3 days since she dropped Ms. Villletta's precious phone, about 5 days since Lelouch and Rolo left her and 2 more days before the siblings return from their fishing trip.

Shirley was walking down the hallways of Ashford Academy. The classes were suspended due to an attack of the remaining Black Knights in a nearby building in the supplement.

Clyda, her roommate, left for the mainland yesterday. She said that her mother is very sick and that she'll be back in 2 weeks.

Shirley was just strolling around the school campus. She said that staying in her room would be too boring since Clyda isn't around.

She then saw their president walk by. "Milly!" she said. Milly saw the orange-haired girl. Milly waved back to Shirley. "Hi Shirley! Aren't you suppose to be at the dorms?" Milly asked her as she dropped the box she was carrying.

"Well, Clyda left for the homeland and it would be too boring if I stay in my room by myself." Shirley said.

"The Student Council can always hold parties." Milly said with a smirk. She grabbed something from the box. "Ballroom Dance Party!" Milly said with an even bigger smirk.

"Eheh..." Shirley said as she sweatdropped.

Milly then grabbed Shirley's hand and she took the box with her. "Let's go to your room and plan the party!"

Milly and Shirley headed for the girl's dorm.

They both entered the large girl's dorm. It has a small fountain on the lobby and a bunch of hallways are seen from the lobby. The building isn't a huge as the academy classroom building but it is about a third of it. Trees and flowery plants are growing everywhere.

"Grandfather's renovations look good." Milly said as she saw the new design of the dormitory. "Ah right... I forgot... that you live in the Ashford Mansion here in the supplement." Shirley reminded herself.

They entered the elevator that brought them to the third floor. They went down the hallways to their left and they stopped at the fifth door.

Shirley got some keys from her pocket and she unlocked the door knob.

She opened the door and it revealed a simple two-person room. The walls were painted cream and there was a 3-bulb lantern hanging on the ceiling.

"So this is it. Welcome to my place." Shirley said as she let Milly inside.

Milly took notice of the portrait on top of the desk organizer. It has Shirley and her parents in it.

"Hey Shirley.. that's your parents huh?" Milly asked her as she pointed at the portrait.

"Well, yes they are. But I haven't seen them since last year." Shirley said as she took the portrait.

Milly grabbed the box and said "Let's get started with the party planning shall we?" Milly said with a smile.

* * *

**Somewhere off the coast of Area 11**

Kallen was lazily walking down the sandy coast. She's been hiding from the Britannians for almost 6 months. She left Ashford with an excuse of 'I have to do some rebellion'.

She's still shocked with the whole 'Lelouch is Zero' thing. As she walked down the coast, she saw a lime-haired witch come her way.

"So you came." the witch said from a distance.

Kallen walked towards the witch. She recognized this figure, this face, and of course, the lime green hair. "C.C." Kallen responded with the witch's name.

"Come, I'll take you to Lelouch." C.C. said as she grabbed her hand.

"What?! You found him?" Kallen asked her.

C.C. got a boat from a local Eleven boat lender and she fixed the small vessel. "It would be nice if you help me in fixing this 'boat' so we can go out to sea." C.C. said stubbornly as she reached for one of the paddles.

After a few minutes, they successfully rode the boat out to sea. C.C. started paddling with the wooden paddle. "You found him?" Kallen asked once more.

C.C. sighed for a moment. "Yes indeed."

Kallen smiled as their long-lost leader was found. "Where is he?!"

C.C. pointed directly at something at a distance. Kallen looked at the view and she saw a boat with seemingly two people in it.

"Hey Lelouch" Rolo asked his older brother. "Yes?" Lelouch answered with a smile _(so not Lelouch-like) _

"Are you sure about cancelling the trip to the old Kururugi Shrine?" Rolo asked. Lelouch thought of an answer and said "I can keep up with my studies but I'm afraid you can't Rolo. It's for your own good too." Lelouch said as he patted his (fake) younger brother's head.

Kallen's eyes glimmered at the sight. It was Lelouch and some boy on the other boat. "L..Lelouch." Kallen said. She was speechless. There was their leader on a boat on the coast of Area 11.

"He doesn't remember you." C.C. mentioned. Kallen faced C.C.. She was confused with the witch's sudden statement. "What do you mean?" Kallen asked her.

"You were there when Suzaku captured him right?"

Kallen's face saddened as she realized again what she did on that faithful day. She left their leader, Zero, to be captured. She left Zero. She left Lelouch.

"After he got captured... he was turned in to the Emperor. The Emperor apparently has geass. Lelouch loss his memories of Marianne, Nunnally and Zero." C.C. said.

A tear drop began to fall from Kallen's left eye. "So you're telling me... Lelouch loss his memory and it's all my fault?" Kallen asked her.

"Apparently yes."

Kallen looked back on the boat where Lelouch was. He was laughing with that someone else on the boat. She heard him mention some sort of corny joke and they both laugh in response.

"I wonder if you even laughed or smiled for real Lelouch..." Kallen mumbled as the tears started to fall again.

* * *

"Alright!" Milly said as she stretched her arms out. "Ballroom Dance Party is in 2 days. This will be a great surprise to Lelouch and Rolo!" Milly said with a smile.

"Right..." Shirley smiled as she arranged the invitation cards they made.

"Spread the word Shirley! Spread the word!"

"What if Lelouch runs away again like what he always do?" Shirley asked their president.

"I've got it all covered." Milly said with a wink as she showed Shirley a pack full of masking tape.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**So TADA! Not much chapter-like of the CG series of mine. SF (Shirley Fenette!) is part of my CG compilation of stories and SF chapters are suppose to humorous.**

**This chapter is sort-of an intro for the next chapter.**

**Enjoy Kallen, C.C., Rolo, Shirley and Milly!**


End file.
